Throughout the years, selective call receivers have reduced significantly in size. This reduction was made possible by numerous advances in integrated circuit (IC) and leadless components technologies, which are partly responsible for contemporary miniature receivers. However, this miniaturization in electrical receivers has placed a severe demand on the mechanical components. That is, the materials and the methods of coupling the mechanical parts together must be more stress resistant.
For example, consider the increased stress placed upon an antenna of a wrist watch selective call receiver (e.g., wrist watch pager) that is substantially disposed within a wrist strap, and especially a coupling to the antenna. During normal operation, the watch wrist strap must be flexible and movable while contemporaneously maintaining the electrical contact between both sections of the antenna forming a "closed-loop" path. Previous methods of coupling the antenna sections together generally require at least one section of the antenna to be rigidly fixed to a clasp. However, constant use and movements cause excessive stress build-up at the fixed points. The stress build-up can eventually result in a separation from the antenna resulting in an open circuit between the receiver and the antenna.
Generally, this coupling is substantially cumbersome for users and repair personnel who must remove and replace the antenna/watch band assembly. Thus, what is needed is a method of coupling an antenna within a wrist strap to a clasp that reduces stress build-up during use, while maintaining an electrical contact to provide the "close-loop" path.